wolfcrestfandomcom-20200214-history
Korathel Orasel
Hardcore work in progress. I'm planning on adding art and all that jazz for most of the sections, so be patient. This might take a while. =Description= ---- (Describe your character here. What they look like, how they dress, and any features or scars that would be significant.) Armor (Describe your character's choice of clothing here. What do they typically wear?) Arms yes he has arms. two of them. =History= ---- Early Life Until Korathel was five, his life was decent. He traveled across Azeroth with his sister, father, and mother. Usually they were accompanied by hired guards and were able to map in relative peace. However, the peace didn't last forever. Korathel's mother, Keladaris, suffered complications during the birth of her second son, and didn't survive. By miracle, her son Demithalis, did survive. Maliadel never truly recovered from his wife's death and turned to alcohol as a coping mechanism. The task of raising Korathel and his brother fell to their older sister, and they were raised alongside her own children. Teenage Years Korathel spent most of his time either living with his sister or mapping with his father. Grief wasn't kind to Maliadel and he tended to take out his despair on his son. Between the near constant abuse and being cut off from most contact with other people, Korathel grew unhappy with how he was living, and with each day was closer to snapping. A Trip to Northrend The time came for the Orasels to map Northrend, and among the party was both Kora and Maliadel. The party traveled from the southeast up towards the Storm Peaks, where Maliadel mysteriously vanished. No one but Kora was around to see what happened, but he refused to talk about it. The worst was assumed, and the trip was cut off short, and Kora returned to his sister's home. An Education, Finally Once home, Kora was free to do whatever he'd like. One thing he was particularly interested in was the medical field. He went into medical school, which he continued to do until he was a full-fledged doctor. During his time in Stormwind, he met an elf and a worgen, and the three became friends and were often seen hanging around the city together. The Red Dawn Shortly after he finished his schooling, Korathel joined with a mercenary crew: The Red Dawn. They claimed an island off of the coast of the Twilight Highland, which became their home base. This is where he honed his skills as a surgeon and field medic, and also where he befriended Nora Volarian. Eventually the Red Dawn's members went their own ways when the gold dried up, and Kora was one of them. Disappearance Not even a few months after the Red Dawn dispersed, he seemingly vanished off of the face of Azeroth for several months. No one is really sure what he did during this time, but its been rumoured he dabbled in drugs and various other illegal activities during this time. However, whether there is any truth to this or not is uncertain. Reappearance and the Move to Stonesea Isle After having received word that his brother was spotted, Demithalis traveled to Stormwind City to see if the rumor was true. Sure enough, Korathel was found in an apothecary's shop in the city. Dem managed to convince him to move in with him on Stonesea Isle, though the real reason was simply so he could keep an eye on him and make sure he didn't vanish again. Current Day Currently, Korathel resides in the Bruckstone clinic and is one of the two Masters of Health and Sciences; a title he shares with Vincent Whitmoore. =Personality= ---- (Describe your character's personality here. How they react to things, any prejudices or quirks they might have.) Beliefs (What faith does your character subscribe to? Are they devout to a church?) Quirks (Does your character have any unusual or notable about how they conduct themselves?) Relationships (If your character has loyal friends or has had romantic relationships, you could describe them here.) Category:Guides Category:Characters